The Story of Uchiha Zenki
by Fire of Hatred
Summary: Uchiha Shisui had a little sister not unlike Itatchi and his little brother. She is resurrected as an Edo tensei on the battlefield and is recognized by her former comrade Izaya. She then tells her story of woe. (Not sure if crossover or fanfic. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)
1. Prologue

A/N:** This is just a quick and hopefully short fanfic that I wrote a long time ago and hope to finish. I won't be spending much time on this one so it will not be updated often, but I still want to share it with my readers. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Prologue**:

I felt as if I awoke from a deep slumber, as I was becoming more aware of my surroundings I realized something was very wrong. I all I could hear around me were the sounds of battle, blades were clashing bombs were going off and the dying screams of soldiers. That was one of the first signs that something was amiss. Then I realized my memory was foggy, how on earth did I get here?!

I heard someone gasp "N-no! It can't be! It's her! Zenki!"

I opened my eyes. "Izaya is that you?" I haven't seen this girl in such a long time who knows how long, I had no sense of time.

"Zenki… you're under Edo Tensei..." was all she quietly replied.

That's right, I remember now. My name is Zenki Uchiha, a shinobi of the Konoha village hidden in the leaves, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Home Life

**Chapter 1**: **Home life**

I was born into the proud Uchiha clan of Konoha, and was raised by two very abusive parents who always favored my elder sibling. So naturally I had a very low self esteem and was slightly pessimistic. To make matters worse I had a perfect older brother, Shisui whom I was always compared to. At the age of six he joined the Ninja art academy, most join when they were seven but no, my brother was a prodigy, and in the same year he became a highly advanced Genin, this was almost unheard of. Excluding my cousin Itatchi Uchiha, my brother and he were the only two to become skilled Genin at seven years old, they later advanced on to become Chunin with the next three years.. When Shisui became a Jonin at the age of fourteen that was my first year at the academy, I was seven.

"Ma, Dad! Today I am finally officially a ninja! Aren't you proud?"

Slam! All I received was a heavy blow to the head and harsh words. "How can we be? You complete baka! Your brother came in a year ahead and had already mastered the advanced shuriken jutsu! We'll be lucky if you only do half as well as he did!"

"Ugh…. Ugh… wahhhhh!" I started to sob.

"Quit your insolent blubbering! You are a shame to us all! People are watching!"

My patients cracked, I grit my teeth, balled up my fists, took a big breath and screamed as loudly as my seven year old lungs could "I hate you two! All you ever do is address me with harsh words, you never praise me or give me any credit, that's because you don't even love or care for me, because Shisui is your favorite!" I ran away into the bushes and into the woods away from the prying eyes of the other parents at the academy praising their own kids.

I ran till my legs could carry me no further, tears glistened upon my cheeks, and I hastily wiped them off with my shirt sleeve. After calming down I took a look at my surroundings, I was lost, and the sun was beginning to set. Feeling even worse I started to cry once more. I curled up into a little ball under a leafy tree, hoping for the forest to swallow me whole, that I may be quickly forgotten, since I was so unwanted in the beginning what difference would it make if Konoha lost one would-be-shinobi? A little while later I heard soft footsteps upon the grass. "Oh great." I thought to myself. "It must either be father or mother here to chew me out." But no. It turned out to be Shisui.

"Hey kiddo. You ready to go home?" He casually said.

"Go away Shisui!" I rolled over so that my back was all that he could see.

"Aww common, that's not nice. Tell me, what's the matter?"

"Like you would care!"

"I'm your older brother of course I care!" He sat down next to me.

"Why do mom and dad always favor you? They've always hated me. What do you have that I don't?"

"Mom and dad don't hate you!"

"Yeah they do! Have you heard and seen the things they say and do?"

"Well… yes, but I think they do that because they think it's for your own good, rather than out of spite."

"Likely story."

"Hey, listen, it doesn't matter what they think of you or what they say, okay? Because I'll always be here for you, and that is a promise."

I rolled back over and looked into his eyes; they were soft and had a warm feeling about them. Before that I have never really talked much with my brother, since he was usually away at training. But this was new to me, it felt genuine.

"Really, Shisui, really? You mean it?"

"Every word. Common little sis, let's go home." And with that he scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to our house.


	3. Chapter 2: Oh brother where art thou?

**Chapter 2****: Oh brother where art thou?**

It's been six years since that day; Shisui was now twenty and had been serving in Konoha's Anbu Black Ops for four years. I remember the day my when he joined my mother cried tears of happiness, for there was no higher honor for a shinobi than to join the Anbu Black Ops or become Hokage. Now I was thirteen and a chunin, and I was the top of my rank, but mother and father seemed not to notice, but at this point I could honestly care less about what she thought.

Over these few years I spent more time with Shisui, I went to train with him at the training grounds and he coached me in my ninjutsu, and taijutsu.. Through him I became a better and stronger shinobi. Our cousin Itatchi usually came with us to train bringing along his younger brother Sasuke, who couldn't have been any older than six years old at the time. We would all practice our Shuriken Jutsu together, and hone our kunai throwing skills. When we weren't practicing, we were all having a laugh and messing around. This continued on until both Itatchi and Shisui finally joined the Black Ops. After that we seldom saw them. They were always on missions and have very little time to spend with the family. When they were home it was just to share a quick meal.

With Shisui gone, I was all alone again. Mother, whom never loved me, fell back into her old habits of throwing insults at me, and my low self esteem once again returned. I spent every moment possible outside of the house and at the training range, thus giving me something to do and take my mind off of her. Not long after, Konoha police showed up at our door.

"Are you Shisui Uchiha's mother?" asked one of the policemen.

"Why yes, is something the matter?"

"I'm sorry to break this news to you but, Shisui's body was found in the river of Final Valley." My mother fell to her knees and howled out in pain, she loved Shisui like she never loved me; it would be an understatement for me to say this was a terrible to her.

I was sitting up in the tree outside our house when I heard this news. Something inside me died upon hearing.

"Both of his eyes were removed, which leads us to believe that they were stolen for their power." Continued the police.

"Stolen?!" I thought to myself. This meant someone was out for the power in our eyes. Only the Uchiha clan possessed the Sharingan eye. A kekai genkai passed down for generations. The Sharingan eye has unique qualities, it posses the power to copy any move or jutsu, it can see chakra, perform genjutsu, and predict an attackers move. That is only a few of its known powers, even the Uchiha clan isn't entirely sure of what else it can do. There has been rumored of a new sharingan, containing even more power than our regular one. Sasuke told me of it one day at training, but I dismissed it as some made up story from a six year old. But now I couldn't be quite sure.

"Oh and one last thing" the policeman said "We believe Uchiha Itatchi is behind all of this." At that, my heart stopped.

"But how can that be?!" cried my mother, she was just as stricken as I was "Shisui and Itatchi are best friends!"

"Ma'am we cannot be sure of anything at the moment, but we do have Shisui's suicide note." He handed mother the tiny slip of paper.

"Wait I thought you said Itatchi killed my son?! Then why is there a suicide note?!"

"We checked the handwriting on it, it is indeed Shisui's but Itatchi is a Sharingan user as well, he could have easily done this himself. You should know that."

"What makes you think Itatchi did it?!"

"There was an Anbu Black Ops meeting that day, and the only two members not present were Itatchi and Shisui, and Shisui is not an easy man to kill; only Itatchi has the skill to do so."

"Where is my son? I want to see him…"

"Ma'am I'm sorry but I don't think right now is a good time… you can see him when we have cleaned up his body and-"

Cutting across the officer my mother screeched "WHERE IS MY SON I DEMAND TO SEE HIM!"

Taken aback, the officer had no choice but to do so. He pulled a scroll out of his pouch and unrolled it on the floor. My brother was sealed inside that scroll, my heart felt as if it were coated in ice.

"Kychiose no jutsu!" there was a poof of smoke as my brother was summoned. There upon the scroll lay the body of Shisui Uchiha. His face was caked in dried blood from where his eyes had been removed, and there was a great slash across his chest from a katana blade. The tears I had been long withholding finally came forth.

The sight was too much for my mother to bear. She rushed forward before anyone could stop and she took Shisui's head into her arms and cradled it, sobbing. "My baby, my baby!" father came behind her and put a hand onto her shoulder, his eyes glistened with tears too.

I decided I had finally seen enough, and I leaped out of the tree and started running, I didn't care where, just as long as I could get away from all of this, I ran just like that day when I first entered the academy. The only difference is that this time Shisui wouldn't be there to bring me back home.


	4. Chapter 3: Time for the Truth

**Chapter 3****: Time for the Truth**

I fled into the forest and up the slope of the mountain, I had no idea where I was going but I could have cared less. Sobs ripped their way out of throat; I fell to the ground, my heart went numb with the pain. I just lay there not moving, waiting to die. Thunder clapped overhead and rain began to pour. "Good" I thought, "Maybe I will drown." But as luck would have it, I could tell the water level was not going to be high enough to drown me. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck a boulder above my head, and the last thing I remember was one of the shattered rock chunks striking against my skull, and then all went dark, and I knew no more.

"Shhhh! You'll wake her up!" hissed a voice to my right.

"Ugh, Shisui, is that you?" I groaned. I had no idea how long I had been out, my head felt heavy, and was throbbing painfully. Upon opening my eyes I realized that I wasn't home, and remembered that Shisui was dead. I seemed to be in a cave lit with a single candle. As I looked around my surrounding is discovered the source that made the noise which woke me up. Some brown haired boy looking at me as if I was some intriguing specimen. "Ummm who are you… and where am I?"

Before the boy could answer another voice spoke up this time it came from my left. "I'll be the one asking questions, thank you." I turned my head to see a very sever looking girl sitting in the corner on a wooden crate giving me the death glare.

"I don't like your tone." I growled.

"I don't care what you don't like, but you're going to answer my questions! I see you have a Leaf headband you must be from Konoha, no doubt. Black hair black eyes you must be from the Uchiha clan are I not right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"What were you sent here for?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

There was a tense moment between the two of us for a moment, neither of speaking; we wanted to see who would give way first. I didn't have to wait long.

"Fine! Say that you weren't, who is this Shisui you talk about?"

"Shisui?! When did I talk about him?!"

"You talk in your sleep. You kept on repeating his name and telling him not to go." The boy spoke up again.

"Oh." I said quietly, remembering my brother felt like a cold shard of glass pierced my heart again. My expression must've showed, because the girl dropped the glare. "H-he was my brother you see. And we were pretty close, he was the only family I've had all my life. I found out yesterday that he was murdered by our cousin who is also his best friend." That was all I could manage before I started crying again.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss." Said the girl, this time her tone lost its harshness. "But that still doesn't explain why you showed up on our doorstep."

"I was running away."

"For what reason?"

"My parents have never loved me in the first place; they always favored my elder brother. He was the only one who ever recognized me as a human being and for who I was, he meant the world to me, and when I found out he was killed, there was no way I was staying, to be left at the mercy of my parents, there was just no way. I would have rather died out there in that storm last night."

"I see. Well if your brother was indeed murdered like you say then why do you not go avenge him?"

"The Konoha police weren't sure if their suspect was even the murderer. I for one refuse to believe Itatchi killed him. He was our cousin and Shisui's best friend."

"Itatchi? You mean that Itatchi Uchiha? I hate to tell you this but it is likely he did kill your brother."

"Huh?! How would you know about this?! You helped Itatchi kill him?!" I was beyond furious, I wanted to kill that girl on the spot, and I leaped up from the bed only to fall over. My chakra still hasn't returned to normal. "I'll kill you, you wench!"

"Calm down, I didn't help Itatchi kill him. I have a hunch that is all. Besides I know Itatchi, he sometimes comes here to train. He was always muttering to himself about the Mangyekou Sharingan and reaching the next state something like that. So I decided to do some research about him and this new Sharingan. I found out that he was part of the Black Ops, but nothing about the special Sharingan could be found in the libraries of Konoha. The only place I knew about that could hold the information was in the Uchiha shrine.

"The Uchiha shrine?" I thought, "How?" I have been there countless number of times, and not once did I see anything on any special loony Sharingan. This was utter bullshit she was making up, but I said nothing wanting to see how far she would take this.

Continuing on she said "The shrine you are familiar with is just for looks. It's just the outside of the shrine. Under the seventh tatami mat inside is a staircase leading to the underground secret chamber where the Uchihas hold meetings. There is a stone tablet inside, and it contains secrets of the Uchiha clan, including the Sharingan. That tablet has been there since the time of Uchiha Madara."

"What the hell does this have anything to do with Itatchi?!" I snapped at her.

"I'm getting there!" she snapped back. "According to Itatchi to achieve the Mangyekou Sharingan you need to kill your best friend."

Then it dawned on me, Shisui's death, and Sasuke's ramblings about the new Sharingan, it all came together. But this wasn't what I wanted to hear. "No. You're lying." I said through gritted teeth. "You're lying!"

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth." The girl replied softly.

"ITATCHI! I WILL KILL YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" I screamed this rush of overpowering hatred overtook me, such rage as I have never felt before coursed through my veins. Then something changed, my eyes felt different. I could SEE. The clarity of everything was astounding. Everything was so detailed. I could see every grain of sand that made up the stone in the cave; my observations became even finer. I noticed every little fidget from the girl and her friend every little movement was left unnoticed by my new eyes. I felt as if chakra had come from nowhere, strengthening me. This POWER, what is it? "What's happening?" I whispered.

"It's your Sharingan, looks like you've finally awakened it. Hatred or any emotional disturbance can awaken a Sharningan, otherwise if it awakens on its own, it could take a while."

I slowly stood up with a new resolve in mind.

"Hey where are you going?!" cried the boy "You're still hurt!"

"I don't care. I'm going to kill Itatchi for what he did and avenge my brother's death!"


End file.
